


A Different Meeting

by kiddiluna



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocahontas was not the first one to meet John Smith first what if it was Koccum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

A blonde male came tumbling out of his makeshift tent made out of a thick cloth and two large sticks and some rope that held it together. He groaned as he crawled out of the tent and felt his hand fall into the wet soil dampen his palm. Before standing upright he shook his hand trying to ride of the excess water that was present before wiping the rest upon his trouser.

"You’re going to need to wash those trousers, John. So cabin boy managed to burn some of cargo and so of it was your clothing." One of the settlers told him and John groaned before he scanned the area to see a sheepish looking cabin boy before turning to glare at the man.

“Well I need to wash my only pair of pants now. “ John said as he glared at that certain cabin boy. Before John rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants from a hard day of work and headed to the forest.

The blonde man was walking through a forest of rich green filled with a tall oak, apple and pine trees. Also exotic plants were scattered around the forest floor making his way through the shrubs or bushes. He continued to walk until he saw a small creak as always he glanced his surroundings to make sure none was around before he stripped down till he was bare and entered the creek trying to wash himself.

Making sure the mud fell from his body he dipped his head under the water allowing the mud that was stuck in his hair to go out freely.

"Its so quiet here." John mused as he closed his eyes and went back under the water.  
But little did the man knew in the far corner was another man who was watching him intently watching his every move.

'White skinned, who is he? Where did he come from?' The man thought as he saw the man go under into the creek once again. Slowly he moved forward to get a better look at the man as soon as he was in the cover of several bushes he saw the other come from under the water and grabbed his clothes.

The native swallowed as he saw the other sit back near the creek and scrub his clothes clean. Once this was done the other twisted them tightly allowing the water to drip onto the floor. 

The man creep closer to the other his curiousness for the man had drawn him closer but he had dropped his guard and he stepped onto a branch causing the other to stop and look his way.

John froze when he heard something crack.

"Who is there?" John asked as he looked around frantically.

While the man in shadows steadily hold his spear. Ready for anything if the other had   
discovered him

'It must have been an animal.' John thought as he walked behind the tree as if he was leaving.

The man in the shadows thought the man he saw was gone then he left the safety of the trees as he was in the forest he did not see the other follow after him after a couple of minutes in order to get decent.

"Ah ha!" John jumped out from his hiding place and looked at the startled man."Huh, who are you?”

The native took a step back before running in the opposite direction.


	2. Part 2

“Koccum, please pay attention.” A native who was wearing a traditional head piece and outfit. 

“I am sorry, Chief.” Koccum apologized as he once again tried to focus on what his father was saying but it was no use he could not focus on anything but the white skinned man.

“Koccum, the meeting is done you may leave.” The chief told his eldest son. Koccum nodded before he exited the tent heading towards the forest.

He knew it was wrong because he was engaged to be with Pocahontas one of the Ally leader's daughter they had come to help but he could not help but an interest in that man. Koccum sighed in frustration as he headed deeper into the forest.

Koccum visited here many times before but the man never returned not like he thought he would but it was still frustrating to him that he could not meet with the slowly crept towards the lake cautiously. When he didn't see or hear anyone for moment he came out of his bush and walked towards the creek.

"Mother nature, what shall you bestow upon your children next?" He asked as he place a hand in the water before placing it onto the ground.

Soon he heard faint footsteps, quickly rushing to the bushes to hide himself. The blonde man from before stepped out of the other side of the creek. The man ran his hand through his hair and walked down to the creek.

"I know you're there just come out." John said as he looked directly where Koccum was. "It's ok I came in peace." Removing his pistol from his side and placed it on the ground before backing away from it slowly holding his hands up into the air.

Koccum swallowed before he revealed himself to the other and walked to base of the creek and stood directly across from John.

"What is it that you want." Koccum asked as he held onto the spear in his hand with a vice grip.

"We come here not to make trouble, I can assure you that. Pardon my rudeness, I never got a chance to introduce the last time we met but anyway I'm John Smith." John introduced himself as he smiled at the other but Koccum stood passively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you John Smith." Koccum says. "What do you want with this land?"

"All we desire is the gold on this place." John informs him showing him his gold watch that was in his breast pocket

"Gold, what is gold?" Koccum asked, as he looked at the thing that the other had held out to him.

"It like this yellow stuff…” John said point to the coat around the watch.

"We don't have any of that stuff." Koccum says with a frown. “What do you do with this Gold?”

"Of course you do but It may be hard to find in a place this big." John says.

"I see, I must be leaving now." Koccum said as he turned away but John called out to him asking for him to wait. Koccum looked back at John.

"I will see you tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yes, you may." Koccum answers before he turns to walk into the forest back towards his village only glancing over his shoulder once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part to the story.Kudos and Comments always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story. Please leave comments


End file.
